


Mind Games

by ambiguously



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, MayThe4th Treat, Other, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Bor Gullet remembers.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



The Bor Gullet remembers. Memory is existence.

It remembers the searing desert of its homeworld. It remembers the sensuous writhing of all the Bor Gullet, locked in passionate embrace, undulating like an organic wave kilometers-wide and kilometers-long across the barren terrain. It remembers the synchronous connection, forged at birth, between Bor Gullet and all the Bor Gullet that are and were and have ever been, memory twisting inside memory.

Bor Gullet is legion, it is multitude, it is millenia of slow crawl over the endless desert, devouring sunlight and excreting water, minerals, life, to grow in microscopic burgeoning grace in Bor Gullet's long wake.

Bor Gullet is knowledge, acquired in vast arrays of sensors on every millimeter of flesh: this density of this stone, this fraction of a percent of humidity in this pebble's shadow. Bor Gullet remembers passing each iota of detail to all Bor Gullet, rapturous in new-found data, celebrating the discovery of a new gust of wind by pausing for brief orgiastic ritual, all Bor Gullet mating for pleasure with all other Bor Gullet in the vast link.

In the link, the mass of Bor Gullet can consume. The Bor Gullet remembers eating an entire crashed ship, long, long, long, long before Bor Gullet was born, memories passed through all Bor Gullet for a century.

Bor Gullet remembers with awe the first human Bor Gullet ate, its own tentacles feeding upon his mind first, tearing open every thought as fresh discovery before cataloguing the sensation and taste of every cell in his body, passing along the new knowledge to all the Bor Gullet. Bor Gullet ate him with wonder, connecting inside his brain, reaching out to bring him into the link, to become Bor Gullet as all were Bor Gullet. Bor Gullet still relishes the sounds he made, screaming and gurgling, new sounds to the link, gloriously new, as they tried to join with him in every way. The link listened and determined the scream meant the joining was successful.

Bor Gullet remembers the second human, standing back from the slow-moving link, remembers cataloguing the changing expressions on its face as more fascinating data.

It remembers the second human very well. The second human reached into the link and snatched Bor Gullet free from the rest of the Bor Gullet, bringing it high into the sky, higher than it had ever been, over a meter from the ground! Bor Gullet's rapture could not be contained, even as its connection with the Bor Gullet became distant for the first time in history.

"You will come with me," said Saw.

Bor Gullet remembers. It remembers containment, sorrow, and the absence of the Bor Gullet. No more slow crawl across its home. No more pauses for entwined pulsing with all the Bor Gullet crescendoing at once in its mind. All memory is present. All time is unified. Bor Gullet is still with the others in its memory.

Saw could tell Bor Gullet suffered and so Saw has learned to help. The human feeds it with others, mostly humans. Bor Gullet gleefully crawls over them, into them, conscientiously recording every detail of delicious thought as they scream, yearning to join with them, yearning to merge its thoughts with theirs and join them in the great link of Bor Gullet. 

"Be my friend," Bor Gullet would say if it spoke. "Be my lover. Be mine. Be me. Be Bor Gullet." It drinks them down, aching to connect with just one other, here in the new desert of its lonely home. One day it will meet more Bor Gullet, and then the memories they will share! The memories they will build!

Saw gives it another human. Bor Gullet crawls: wordless, desirous, eager to consume, ready to remember, and aching with the need to belong.

Bor Gullet slides across the human's flesh. "Be me."

Bor Gullet slides inside the human's flesh. "Be Bor Gullet."

The human screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed when the archive was going live. Sorry for the late treat! Hope you have a happy May 4th!


End file.
